dr seddie
by seddierules68
Summary: in this little universe the 10th doctor lands in front of the webshow planning teens... just as he leaves the tardis ... it vanishes leaving the doctor stranded with the teens


**-DISCAIMER- do i look like dan schnider? didn't think so... therefore icarly is rightfully Nickelodeons.**

**-AN- this is the story of a timelord who crosses the icarly team for the adventure of a lifetime.**

normal pov...

fredward, samantha and carly are sat down in the icarly studio brainstorming ideas for sketches.

"hey freddick go get mama a smoothy!" a very obnoxcious sam asked.

"there is one next to you!" fredward replied

"yeah but i am to lazy to grab it."sam also replied.

-tardis starts to materialise(appear) in the studio-

-inside the tardis-

the 10th doctor's pov...

i see... the tardis has taken me to seattle in america strange ,why did it bring me here?

"tardis materialisation complete" a voice from the tardis console spoke" we are in apartment 8c of the bushwell plaza in seattle , america, 2012."

oh... let's exlore then! alonzie!

ok then strange that i have landed in front of three teens, but i guess it'll have to do!

"hey dousche bag who on holy earth are you and where did you come from!?" a blonde teenage girl asked me.

"I am the doctor and isn't it obvious ... i came from my TARDIS."i replied as if it were obvious.

" first off you have to earn that title and really you came from the TARDIS? what is that?" the teenage boy asked.

"yeah and yeah ... it stands for Time And Realitive Dimension In Space. basically a time machine."

they stood there in shock... i guess that hasn't been invented here yet... still.

"can you tell me what possible reason for my presence TARDIS?"

"the presence of you is the master,the daleks and the raxophalpitorious creatures the SLITHEEN!"

-in the tardis once again-

the TARDIS pov...

it seems to be in my point of view the cloister bell is one of the lesser warning alarms to be ringing... the doctor never pays attention to me as if the time lord can save the world without my help or presence! i think it is time the major bell of the time war emergency alpha omega 9932 should be ringing ... but where is it?ok then emergency shutdown initiating. camera still active.

"hey who turned off my home?"

"uh doctor is it?it seems as if the TARDIS looks like it shut itself that it's..."

"so what seems to be the occasion?"

"doctor"

"hush teenage boy"

"DOCTOR... the TARDIS it's vanishing!

wait... where am i going ... HELP! power active. dematerialising... HELP ME!

-sam pov-

woah that is new!

"doctor... how can it disappear without you?" i ask self conciously

"it can't... it's impossible."

"well clearly it is possible because it has just happened."

damn it this cannot be possible ... a strange man comes from a box and then he seems trapped here with US!

" yo spencer we need you to build another time machine but WITH controls and it cannot set on fire it has has to be FIREPROOF!"

-spencer pov-

"so what do you need?"

" a computer screen, a keyboard,a square police public call box,a gun, some lunch, some tea,an electric disc, a pocket watch, a clear cloumn, some glass bubbles, two levers, a few buttons, a beer, a pub, a lifetime supply of chocolate and lemonade, a swimming pool, a study, pak rat, two video cameras, a bookshelf, a motorcycle, a lambourghini, a flat screen 100 inch, twenty beds, a sledge hammer, a glass container, a limo, a coach, a mini bus, a private jet, a mini gun, some guests, an xbox, a video player, xbox games, dvds, a bbq, a mc donalds, a burger queen, a teleporter, seven hundred mirrors, a petrol station, a hotel, a gift shop, loads of food and drink, some paper, a console, a few controllers, a school, a bus stop, my own garage, ten ice cream men made of ice cream that never melts, and a sonic screwdriver."

**-AN-**

**i know this is strange... but yeah the doctor's have strange expectations, tastes, emotions, qualities, tardis', weapons, and stuff.**

**and although this is my fourth story, i have not written anything for AGES**


End file.
